Blood Offering
by Sailor Europa
Summary: REWRITTENYami, a vampire, has captured a young boy named Yugi. What will happen when the vampire hunter Seto Kaiba gets involved? YYSY


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the related characters.  
  
This is a rewrite of the fanfiction Blood Offering. It will be very different from what I originally wrote. I hope you like the changes that I have made. The main pairing will be YY/ S/Y  
  
The village in the forest clearing was small, so small it was too insignificant for even the residents to bother naming it. It was just the village in the woods that had reminded almost completely unchanged since the day it was founded. About every fifty years a new cottage would spring up, but that was about it. All the to little homes were crude structures of wood and straw, only two homes had private doors and not a single one had the luxury of a glass window. The new ideas that were spreading across the world passed by this place for bigger and better parts of the world.  
  
Despite this, Yugi always found comfort in the sight of the village when he traveled into the forest. It's dozen wooden sacks were a safeguard for him, a reassurance that he was not lost. No matter what, as long has he could see the smoke rising up of the simple chimneys, he knew he had nothing to fear.  
  
However, tonight a freezing gray fog gathered in the cursed forest underneath the full moon. Yugi, who had gone into the forest on the painfully dull task of gathering any berries or mushrooms he could find for food, could not see any sign of his home. After wandering a distance, he came to another clearing in forest, a place where the fog and moonlight seemed to be centered on and around. The small boy stood there shivering in from cold and fear. There was something inside of him telling him that he had made a horrible mistake by coming here.  
  
Are you aware that you trespassing, child? asked deep smooth voice that seemed to come from every direction.  
  
Yugi answered while looking around in a vain attempt to find the speaker. The one thing he knew was that this man was not from his village. No one their owned anything other than their homes and the clothes their backs, much less land. I was not aware that there was someone living in the woods other than the people of the village. I am very sorry, but you see, I am lost and...And now you are mine to do as I please with. said the voice.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear. He was about to turn around and run away as fast as he could when a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulder from behind and spun him around.  
  
Yugi gasped. His captor looked so much like himself! They had the same blonde, black, and red hair, though the blonde was more prominent on the other man's head. But the man was a head taller than the petite boy and he had deep, hypnotic crimson eyes. They were incredibly entrancing and Yugi found himself unable to look away.  
  
Let me go! demanded Yugi. His mind was screaming for him to fight, to struggle with all his strength, but his body seemed to be frozen in place.  
  
"You are a human who has come into my property, so now you are my property as well." the man whispered, ignoring the boy's plea. The strange man then slowly traced a clawed finger across the Yugi's cheek and lips. He clucked at the deep blush that crossed the young man's face.  
  
"I've seen you in the forest before. I always thought that you were quite lovely, and I've wondered what it would be like to taste you. He licked his lips and lowered his head to the Yugi's neck.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked. His hot breath caressed the scared boy's delicate skin, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Yugi." the small teen choked hardly above a whisper. Who are you? What are you? What are going to do to me?  
  
"I am Yami, your master. I am a vampire and I am about to take your innocent life and make it mine." With a hiss, the vampire sank is long ivory fangs into Yugi's flesh. Yugi let out a horrific cry of agony.  
  
"Stop! It hurts!" screamed Yugi beginning to struggle. Yami just warped his powerful arms around the terrified boy's waist possessively and pulled him close. Yami was blinded by bloodlust, it had been a long time since he had tasted something like this. Yugi's blood's was wonderfully warm and smelled strongly of the coppery taste of life.  
  
"Please..." begged Yugi weakly. He was beginning to feel tried and the pain had stopped. It was as if had gone numb both inside and out, for he could no longer feel touch or emotion. A the only thing he could manage now was a soft moan. Yami removed his fangs form the boy and kissed Yugi deeply with his blood stained lips.  
  
"Now my-" Yami stopped, suddenly feeling an unfamiliar presence. It was human, but it was not a normal human's aura. He could smell the blood of other vampires on this one.  
  
"Come out, hunter." hissed Yami pulling Yugi, who had now passed out, up against him. "I can smell the blood of my brothers and sisters on your wretched soul!"  
  
Damn! The blood shucker had sensed him. With the element of surprise lost, he obeyed.  
  
Out of the trees stepped a tall young man with brown hair and emotionless, deep blue eyes. He was wearing mismatched armor, a gold cross necklace, and was armed with a large crossbow.  
  
"Filthily hunter." spat Yami glaring at the man with fiery contempt. "Do not interfere, by vampire law, this boy now belongs to me." Yami's eyes glowed an eerie blood red. The hunter, however, remained unfazed. But, tell me, how did find me?  
  
"I had heard folklore about a vampire in these woods who has done an expectably good job of hiding himself over the centuries. Obviously, it was correct." explained the stone faced hunter. He then lifted his crossbow and aimed it at Yami. The vampire was completely unfazed.  
  
You are now mine too. mused Yami while he grazed over the hunter with an appraising look. Now that I think about it, you would make a beautiful vampire.  
  
"I care nothing about the laws of your kind and refuse to become your plaything. Now hand over the boy.But are you sure you really want to do that? the vampire asked, his voice was now soft and hypnotic. This boy is so beautiful, don't you want to posses his life? I am willing to share, and it's so easy. Just come here and drink his sweet blood as I drain you of all your human essence. Come hunter, come make him your slave as well.  
  
Unable to fight off the vampire's influence, the hunter look at the small pale boy sleeping in Yami's embrace. The vampire was right, he wanted to own the lovely teen. The hunter wanted to hold the boy close to him, to have his blood flowing with his own, to become a monster...What are you doing to me, you devil?! shouted the hunter suddenly snapping out of the trace and prepared to fire once again. I have never failed before and am not about to start with you."  
  
Yami just laughed.  
  
"I'll just have to get you next time, for as you can see, I have much more appealing matters to attended to." mocked Yami running one his hands through Yugi's hair. "Good-bye for now, my hunter."  
  
"Like hell you will!" yelled the hunter firing his weapon, but it was too late. The vampire vanished with his captive and the silver arrow struck nothing but the damp earth.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Seto Kaiba in frustration. It was the first time a vampire had ever escaped from him and he was furious. "The next time we met vampire, I will end your cursed life."


End file.
